mrgtfandomcom-20200214-history
Broadripple is Burning
Broadripple is Burning ''is a song by Margot & the Nuclear So and So's. The song is the second single from the band. Then the song was re-arranged for the album Not Animal. Background An acoustic version of the song came out as a single in 2006, along with Holy Cow. This song is the most popular song of the band, with an audio in YouTube with 2 Million views and a lyric video with 1 Million views. This song is considerated an iconic song in the sad indie songs community, this song has also more than 200 covers on YouTube. The famous indie pop singer Melanie Martinez covered this song on 2013, saying it's her favorite song of all times while she tried to keep the audience quiet. Audio and Versions ''Single Version This is the first version of the song. Album Version This version of the song is featured on the Not Animal album released on 2008. Remaked Version This remaked version is in the Panic Attacks (Low Level Bummer) part of the boxset ''The Bride of The Boxcar'': A Decade of Margot Rarities 2004 - 2014 ''released on 2015. 'Living Room Version' This version recorded on a living room with 3D sound is featured in the Dark Energy in the Stoplight also part of Margot's boxset. Lyrics '''Single Version' Honey, Broadripple is burning And the girls are getting sick Off snortin' coke up in the bathroom While their boyfriends pick up chicks. And darling I'm lost. I heard you whispering That night in fountain square. The trashed filled streets made me wish we were heading home. There was love inside the basement Where that woman used to lie In a sleeping bag we shared upon The floor almost every night. And darling I'm drunk, And everything that I have loved has turned to stone. So pack your bags and come back home. And I'm wasted. You can taste it. Don't look at me that way, 'Cause I'll be hanging from a rope. I'll be hanging from a rope. And if my woman was a fire, She'd burn out before I wake, And be replaced by pints of whiskey, Cigarettes, and outer space. Then somebody moves And everything you thought you had has gone to shit. We've got a lot. Don't ever forget that. And I wrote this on an airplane where the people looked like ants. And when a woman that you loved was gone, She was bombing East Japan. And don't fucking move, 'Cause everything you think you have will go to shit. We've got a lot. Don't you dare forget that. And I'm wasted. You can taste it. Don't look, at me, that way, 'Cause I'll be hanging from a rope. I'll be hanging from a rope. And I'm wasted. You can taste it. Don't look, at me, that way, 'Cause I'll be hanging from a rope. I'll be hanging from a rope. Album Version Children, Broadripple is burning And the girls are getting sick Of huffing glue up in the bathroom While your boyfriends pick up chicks And darling I'm lost I heard you whispering That night in fountain square The trash-filled streets made me wish we were heading home There was love inside the basement Where that woman used to lie In a sleeping bag we shared upon The floor almost every night And darling I'm drunk And everything that I have loved has turned to stone So pack your bags and come back home And I'm wasted You can taste it Don't look at me that way 'Cause I'll be hanging from a rope I will haunt you like a ghost If my woman was a fire She'd burn out before I wake And be replaced by pints of whiskey Cigarettes, and outer space Then somebody moves And everything you thought you had will go to shit We've got a lot Don't ever forget that And I wrote this on an airplane where the people looked like eggs And when a woman that you loved was gone She was bombing East Japan And don't fucking move 'Cause everything you thought you had will go to shit We've got a lot Don't you dare forget that And I'm wasted You can taste it Don't look at me that way 'Cause I'll be hanging from a rope I will haunt you like a ghost And I'm wasted You can taste it Don't look at me that way 'Cause I'll be hanging from a rope I will haunt you like a ghost Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Not Animal Songs Category:Panic Attacks Songs Category:DEITS Songs Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2015